bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
150. Odcinek
Pokój. Kamera jest umieszczona za plecami rozwalonego na fotelu Bartka, z prawą ręką wyciągniętą na dół. Najazd od dołu do góry, który ostatecznie przedstawia ekran komputera rodem z C64. Cięcie, widok na komputer, w którym wpisywany jest kod rozruchu NGW 150. Wodospad kolorów z Commodore. Ujęcie na Bartka w pikselach i tęczowych barwach i wreszcie zanik całości na koszt wstępu. Ludzkość od swego przebłysku, szukała wszelkich sposobów, by zapewnić sobie atrakcje na tej pozostawionej przez Boga zielonej połaci. Rasa ludzka, która pozostawiona na pastwę losu przez setki milionów, a nawet tysięcy lat, musiała być jego kowalem. I choć będąc w swojej wczesnej, praczłowieczej formie, ograniczała ona swoje środki wyrazu do zaciśniętej pięści, obejmującej gruby kij, to z czasem, zaczęła ona z siebie wykluwać jednostki niegrzeszące wyrachowaniem, które odnajdowały ukojenie w naskalnych malunkach. Liczona w tysiącach lata ewolucja, wypędzając nieokrzesańców ze swoich jaskiń, ustąpiła miejsca wizjom machanym na skale tym, kreślonym na płótnie, a dystyngowani artyści wraz z nadejściem srebrnego ekranu, nadali swoim malarskim wytworom w pełni żywy charakter. Wszystko to wraz z napłynięciem rewolucyjnego zjawiska, powszechniej znanego jako kino, które potrafiło poruszyć, zszokować, ale przede wszystkim zaprowadzić nas do innego świata, uciekając furtką od rzeczywistości. I to zaledwie w ciągu dwóch godzin czasu ekranowego. To odkrycie jednak nie postawiło kropki nad i. Pragnienie o więcej przybrało bowiem inne tory, co udowodnił bunt maszyn. Objawienie się elektroniki nie tylko stanowiło duży wkład w znaną dzisiaj cywilizację, dzięki niebosiężnemu rozwoju technologicznemu, ale też przyczyniła się do powstania nowego medium. Gry bowiem, dzięki swojej interaktywności, stanowiły niespotykany wymiar rozrywki. Co stało się wkrótce kością niezgody, w niekończących się rozprawach o ich należności w kanonie sztuki. I wraz z tym debatowaniem, szły w parze wyścigi szczurów, gdzie utwory przeznaczone na komputery i konsole, starały w szranki z dziesiątą muzą. Stąd elektroniczna rozrywka, z premedytacją poddawała się amputacji bez znieczulenia, godząc się na odarcie swojego znaczącego atrybutu, który odcisnął już piętno na kulturze popularnej. I choć ten stan rzeczy zwykł być pieśnią przeszłości, to w nieoczekiwanym splocie zdarzeń. zdaje się powracać, dzięki żywemu inaczej Tell tail games, oraz Netflixowi. Ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy. Dlaczego zatem Wam to wszystko mówię? Bowiem jako zatwardziały badacz gówien wszelakich, który poświęcił swojemu fachowi prawie dekadę bytowania, jestem w stanie bez wahania stwierdzić, że niejedno w swoim życiu widziałem. A dzisiejsza zniewaga, której praźródło można datować na początek tych przepychanek, zdecydowanie zasiada na podium najgorszych z najgorszych. Lepiej zatem trzymajcie swoje twarze mocno wbite w czaszki, gdyż lada moment mogą wyślizgnąć się z niej w każdej chwili. Albowiem nic nie zdoła przygotuje Was, na tę dawkę promieniotwórczej i onkogennej energii, emanującą z każdej nierówności, wyżłobionej na tym kawałku poliwęglanu. Dlatego zapraszam Was na seans, jedynego w swoim rodzaju, sto pięćdziesiątego odcinka programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Przekleństwo zwane Plumbers Don't Wear Ties, zesłane przez bałamutne Kirin Entertainment, uciekło przez tylne drzwi kostnicy, 30 września, 1994 roku, w popłochu wskakując na nośniki konsol free dijo. Zaszczyt tej niecodziennej wizyty, dostąpił również komputery, czego parę wiosen temu dowiedli dociekliwi szperacze. I nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wraz z zablokowaniem się łopaty na tym pojemniku z plastiku, pociekło penetratorowi parę łez. Tych wstydu, ma się rozumieć. I jak mógł Was nakierować wstęp, Hydraulicy Bez Krawatów, ujawnili się w ustronnych miejscach rynku, w erze rozkwitu gatunku Full Motion Window, który redukował interaktywność do minimum, oferując nam w zamian wideo w jakości rodem ze szklanego pudła. Wszystko to dzięki popularyzacji płyt kompaktowych, które powoli, lecz pewnie zastępowały znane ludziom DOSa dyskietki, które zdołały pomieścić całe, pół promila powierzchni krążka. I wraz z otworzeniem tej puszki Pandory, półki sklepowe odczuły na swych barkach tsunami dziwacznych wytworów, próbujących pogodzić dwie natury, które próbowały wzajemnie zjeść swoje ogony. Boć prócz pojawienia się chlub, które zadrżały kartami historii na dobre, jak dylogia Fantasmagorii, Rozpruwacz z gwiazdorską obsadą, czy Jedenasta Godzina, wychodząca przed szereg podbitą rozdzielczością, i podwojoną liczbą klatek, o Wing Commanderze nie wspominając. I wprawdzie wówczas, ten szalony eksperyment rozszedł się po kościach, wskutek rozwoju grafiki, to dziś, na miejscu uciętej głowy hydry, pojawiły się nowe. Z naciskiem na Gwiazdę Dawida. A powrót zaliczyły też te stare, co dowodzą liczne finansowane przez ogół pozycje, a także byty niezależne, dorównujące knotom z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. I to, prowadzi nas ostatecznie do tej obelgi świata graczy, jeśli nie całego adamowego plemienia. Więc, bez odraczania nieuchronnego... zaraz, bo zapomniałem o okłaaaa- [Ocena okładki przez duet "Gier z Kosza" - bracia Liebert] I niemożność zrecenzowania tego analnego rozbryzgu, wymusza na mnie rozbicie znanej z mych niby recenzji struktury, na rzecz tej, ludzi bardziej zaprawionych w boju. Więc, zapełnijcie torby prażoną kukurydzą, i dopiero co nadchodzącymi wymiotami, bo czeka nas perełka niczym z Holiłud, wypalająca nam swym blaskiem białka, aż po sam oczodół. A na zrzut dupnego balastu, nie będzie nam dane długo czekać, o czym możemy się przekonać, wlepiając nasze patrzałki w okno komputera, kiedy logotyp odpowiedzialnego za to poniżenie Kirina, rozwija się, a potem zwija, w pozie gaj gasowej. Jakby sam Belzebub wbił się w monitor rogami, niczym rozgrzany do czerwoności byk. Miejsc na egzorcyzmy nie zabraknie, ale zanim do nich dojdzie zaznamy pierwszej, i tym samym ostatniej odskoczni, w postaci ruszającego się obrazka. W nim, roznegliżowana, usmarowana tapetą oraz wywarem z biegunki blond lalunia, która to siedzi na komunijnym taborecie, przed zawieszonym na trzepaku prześcieradłem, w bijący subtelnością sposób, wprowadzi nas do tajników szamba, do którego za moment wskoczymy. Od telegraficznego przedstawienia dziejącej się później szopki, sprośnej gadki, aż po pierdolety dotyczące samych zasad. Te trwające ponad dwie minuty rzygowiny, które niczym najcięższe z tortur, nie ulegają pominięciu, zdają się wprowadzać w stan narkozy nawet operatora kamery, który dla własnych pobudek, wpycha swój obiektyw między dwa należące do paniusi zderzaki. I jeśli ta droga ciernista nie jest dla Was wystarczająco usłana kolcami, pragnę przypomnieć, że to jedyny ruszający się obiekt jaki zobaczycie na tej płycie, więc lepiej wyciśnijcie ostatnie krople z każdego jednego kadru, póki wysuszycie swe oczy do cna. Następnie, po ściśnięciu w naleśnik kliszy, wraz z naszymi nadziejami, książę ciemności zdaje się kłaść swój ogon na wetkniętym w konsolę cd-ku. Pojawienie się planszy tytułowej, wita także i wznoszące się ziemie piekielne, które nawet przykrywają anielskie modły, czy jakkolwiek te wołania można nazwać. Ryk z dna Hadesu, ostatecznie się być skowytem zdezelowanych samochodów, które to biorą udział w wyścigu. W negatywie. To co widzicie nie było moją sprawką. Każda jedna mazaja w odwróconych kolorach, rozciągnięte napisy, losowo dobierane zdjęcia, oraz poharatane tło muzyczne, są w formie niezmiennej. Wszystko to pochodzi z tej pierdolonej płyty. I guz, który ostatecznie prześlizguje się wewnątrz gabarytów tej konsoli, zdaje się pękać w momencie wejścia nałożonych w edycji efektów. Dotknie nas mozaika totalna, wtapiające się w fotograficzną błonę napisy z obsadą, smażenie klisz na oleju, a także, panda na formule. Panda, na, formule. Wycięta przez drwala łamagę, bez jednej dłoni i przeciwstawnego kciuka, wlepiona na tor wyścigowa. Hamulce wycięto nawet i tutaj, bowiem głowa tego bambusowego niedźwiedzia, zaczyna żyć własnym życiem, tuż nad łbem, rozłożonym na sypialnianym meblu, prawdopodobnie ślusarza. Mówię prawdopodobnie, bo patrząc na ten chaos nie jestem niczego już pewien. Apokalipsę jednak ktoś przerywa, i nie jest to byle kto. Tym osobnikiem jest babcia po terapii ogórkowej, która przyciska do ziemi wypięty pedał jak może, byleby wszystko to już zamknąć. W sensie dosłownym. I jeśli po tym wszystkim, wasz mózg nie opuścił swojej stacji dokującej uszami, to gratuluje tej jednej osobie, która zacementowała cały swój czerep, by nie dopuścić do takich zdarzeń. Gdy my zbieramy szczękę z podłogi, z łóżka zbiera się sam chłoptyś, chwilę po zbudzeniu przez telefon. Pomijając wtrąconego później fotografa, który nie załapał się między wódkę a zakąskę, wszystko by było jednak w jak najlepszym porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że po drugiej stronie słuchawki stała Pani Ogórek. Ta wieść wykręca naszemu atlecie suty na tyle, iż z wyrytym na twarzy przerażeniem, idzie w parze równie przerażająca strona dźwiękowa. Kosmiczne bełty, gwałtowne skrzypce, i upadek ogromnych bobków, które swą masą spłaszczyłby planetę. I byłbym zapomniał o tym, przeszywającym nas do kości masowym przybliżeniu. Jaki był tego sens? Tego nie dowiecie się nawet od najstarszych górali. Konfrontacja z jędzą, prócz kolejnych gagów, gwarantuje nam kolejny mętlik w głowie wynikający ze sfery wideo. Ta sama bździągwa, która wykonuje telefon po wsadzeniu łba w słoik musztardy, zdaje się podczas tej samej rozmowy młodnieć, tylko po to by z powrotem przybrać na zmarszczkach, a także popadać w schizofrenię, gawędząc sama ze sobą. A rozzłoszczenie matki, wynikające z jeszcze nieżonatym synem, wprawiają w ruch syntezatory, oraz kolejną dawkę negatywów, które tym razem okrywają grymas godny Dżokera i pusty, przenikający przez duszę wzrok. Brakowało jeszcze Kostuchy. Kosiarz jednak korzysta ze swojej kosy, jedynie by skrócić nasze męki. Jeśli chodzi o tamtą dysputę rzecz jasna, bo prędko przeskakujemy do innej, analogicznej, tym razem ze znaną nam złotowłosą. Tutaj jednak, rezolutny tatuś, stawianie do pionu ogranicza do przytyków, a konwersacja nie częstuje nas już halucynogenną trutką. Chyba, że do takowych skrzywionych wizji zaliczymy, ciągnięcie za szyjkę winy w chronicznym szczękościsku. Wszystko to jednak była jednak przykrywka, dla kolejnej już sklejki montażowej. A raczek kurwa pokazu slajdów, bo słowo prezentacja w powerpoincie, nawet nie przechodzi mi przez gardło. Nerwy stara się nam ostudzić rockowy utwór muzyczny. Szkoda tylko, że grajek nie wiedział, pod co dokładnie będzie dopięta jego kompozycja. Mamy maltretowanie zwierząt, w postaci umieszczenia kolejnej zwierzyny, która podpisała cyrograf na uczestnictwa w tym elektronicznym wypierdku, a także rutynę naszej dwójki, na którą składa się kąpiel pod prysznicem, gdzie niesforne części ciała zostają zakryte przekreślonym nochalem. I wzorem niesławnego filmu, zobaczymy też grubiański zad naszego podopiecznego, w pełnej okazałości. Następnie mamy poranne wkładanie kapelusza, wyciskanie hantli, i wreszcie, zakładanie krawatu. Przez tytułową postać, która nigdy go nie nosi. Czy cokolwiek ma tu jakiekolwiek znamiona sensu i logiki? Czy ten początek mógł zostać jeszcze bardziej rozwałkowany? Czy ja właśnie tracę resztki mojego rozsądku? No... ["Co to kurwa jest?" - wejście LaskiGaming i tyrada na temat niezgodności z tytułem i sensu tego wstępu] Po tych dziesięciu minutach pierdolenia się tam i z powrotem, i wierzcie mi, chciałbym z tymi minutami żartować, wreszcie otrzymujemy scenę spotkania się naszej dwójki i co za tym idzie pierwszy wybór, który nadaje wybór całej tej stajni Augiasza. Otóż po wystarczającym przewinięciu taśmy filmowej, której jest bliżej papieru toaletowemu, staniemy przed wybraniem jednej z kilku ścieżek, które poprowadzą do przodu nasze, meandry fabularne. I to by było w sumie na tyle, jeśli chodzi o opis tego, co możemy nazwać rozgrywką. Ba, jakąkolwiek interaktywnością w tym stosie końskiego łajna. Każdy wybór niesie za sobą konsekwencje, te punktowe oraz moralne. Jedną z takich moralnych jest chociażby zadanie sobie pytania, czemu nadal gramy w to zjebane do poziomu spierdolenia chujstwo. Wracając, obranie tej dobrej ścieżki niesie za sobą przyrost punktowy, a także wzrost szans na lepsze zakończenie. Problem w tym, że punkty w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie mają przełożenia na cokolwiek, a to jak dopniemy do końca tę komedyjkę, i tak nie przekona nas do skorzystanie z tych dróg raz jeszcze, przez sposób, w jaki przeciągnięto każdy możliwy dialog. Poziom szaleństwa w robocie wałkiem jest wręcz nieopisany. A skoro o tym mowa, pozwolę sobie samemu na interaktywność. Zaznacie bowiem bólu jaki zgotowała mi ta produkcja, poprzez przedstawienie Wam, bez żadnych skrótów, tego co następuje po parkowaniu, a jednocześnie przed możliwością podjęcia pierwszej decyzji. [Bananowy Janek - pojawienie się (glitchem) w trakcie wymiany spojrzeń bohatera i bohaterki, gra mimiką i dodanie na koniec swojego stanowisko w sprawie dłużyzn, pytania o ich sens] Tak czy siak, niezależnie od wciśniętym na pilocie przycisku, bynajmniej nie szara myszka się płoszy, a strojniś opłakuje swoje flirtowe upośledzenie. Wszystko po to byśmy byli świadkami sceny w biurowcu, w której to idzie do spięcia między pracodawcą a pracobiorczynią. I mówiąc spięcia, mam na myśli zwarcie prowadzące do poparzeń trzeciego stopnia i nieodwracalnych urazów w neuronach. Oczywiście jeśli takowego nie zgotował Wam ten wytwór już wcześniej. Przechodząc do sedna, z racji swojego długiego języka, Janina, bo z takim imieniem została ochrzczona nasza bohaterka, zapewnia Johnego Bravo w wersji z powiększonym zestawem, o swojej desperacji w sprawie poszukiwania pracy. Co ostatecznie prowokuje nasz zlepek kodu, do wyplucia z siebie takiego układu kafelków. To nasz kontroler zadecyduje o tym, czy nasz kłębek włosów ten fakt wykorzysta do swych perwersyjnych zamiarów, albo nie. A przynajmniej zadecydowalibyśmy, gdyby kleks z pierdem zwący się interaktywnym filmem, nie miał tak spierdolonego sterowania. Bowiem wraz z przejściem krzyżakiem, na interesujący nas wariant, do naszych uszu zaczyna docierać zgrubiały bądź piskliwy głos narratora, w zależności od tego jak cienką słomkę wylosowaliśmy. Problem w tym, że podczas tego monologu, program przeżywa zawał do momentu, aż biadolenie nie ustanie. A na domiar tego, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, wśród tych paru linijek kodu, nie znalazła się ta, która zapobiegałaby powtarzaniu się w kółko już sprawdzanych propozycji. Zanim jednak zdążycie wyrzucić z siebie kwiecisty epitet w stronę głównego projektanta, przyjdzie nam obserwować takie cyrkowe atrakcje. I jeśli mamy na sali jakiegoś epileptyka, to nalegam by nie był. I nawet w takiej sytuacji. Po doświadczeniu zalanego w filtrach kolażu, podczas których gruba ryba z erekcją byka, gwałci naszą niewiastę samym krzykiem. Możemy ciągnąć to dalej, prowadząc zadaną gwałtem jasnowłosą, do pełnego negliżu. I nie martwcie się, żadna kąpiel nie zmyje brudu, jaki będzie się do Was lepić po tych obrazkach, bo ciężko to nazwać w ogóle sceną. Rozebranie do naga pozwala otworzyć się naszej damulce przed samą sobą, wznosząc perwersję na niespotykane w życiu wielu poziomy. Czy to jest prawdziwe życie? Najwyraźniej kurwa tak. W tym miejscu warto wspomnieć o narratorach. Ci bowiem nie tylko katują nas swoimi wylewnymi tekstami podczas podejmowania kolejnych decyzji, a także i właściwie przede wszystkim, przed nimi, jak i trochę po. I chyba nie muszę mówić do czego dochodzi, bo wplątaniu się w rzeczoną linię czasową. Ale powiem tak czy owak. Otóż ten pokaz deprawacji, który aż się prosi o kolejkę wybielacza tudzież kreta, przerywa galant w kaszkiecie w pełnym negatywie, jakby ktoś przypadkiem z tęsknoty zalał łzami ścierkę od mopa. I jak na bajarza przystało ciska w nami piorunami, za sesję zdjęciową z faciem w średnim wieku, klęczącym przed pantoflem z lateksu. W sumie sam bym strzelił sobie grzmotem między oczy. Karą za nasze kosmate myśli nie ogranicza się do samego wbijania naszych źrenic, w rozłożonego na krześle ględzącego kloszarda, przez bitą minutą, co udowadnia nam ciąg dalszy przeglądu albumu zbiegłego z zakładu zamkniętego. Gdzie ukoronowaniem tego obłędu jest, odwrócony do góry nogami delikwent, w masce pierdolonego kurczaka. - Kurczakogłowy Jako, że jesteśmy w dwudziestej pierwszej minucie tych perturbacji w publicznej ubikacji, zwanych powszechnie grą wideo, a mój scenariusz właśnie przekracza piątą stronę, czas wejść na wyższy bieg, i dopiąć to co trzeba. W tym momencie tego grafomańskiego wylewu, trafiamy raz jeszcze do lochu, rodem z pięćdziesięciu twarzy Janusza, by w heroiczny sposób, odmówić tym nieprzyzwoitym prośbom, i uciec z miejsca zdarzenia, wbijając siwiejącemu trzecią dziurę w nosie. Pytanie tylko czemu nasza Żaneta robi to wszystko, paradując samym biustonoszu i kiecce? Niezależnie od tego, obserwujemy rozwój tego pościgu. Tak wartkiego, że gąska pozwala sobie na podtrzymanie framugi, i wypad do męskiego klozetu, a dyro psychopata sięga po długopis, przekraczając próg szaletów damskich. Ostatecznie po strzeleniu sobie paru fotek na korytarzu, on i ona prześlizgują się na zewnątrz. Co przykuwa uwagę lorda stulejki, który zagrzewał swoje dupsko na motorynce cały ten czas. Najwyraźniej częścią rutyny każdego guru rur, jest wypalania na swojej dupie parzących odcisków. Wtem, po oswojeniu się z faktem, założenia przez przedstawicielkę płci nadobnej, pozostałych partii ubrań w środku pościgu o życie, nasz mózg rozbija się od wewnątrz, po wtargnięciu na salony okularnika, który zaraz później, jest okładany przez mistrzynie sztuk walki. Jakby nasz rozum nie był w wystarczającej rozsypce. Szarpaninę później, która to zostały zarejestrowane w prędkości jednej klatki na dziesięć sekund, wskakujemy kolejny raz w paszczę akcji, która to zwalnia do wartości ślimaczych. I wprawdzie ta trwająca trzy pełne minuty wycieczka szkolna, nie jest warta żadnego komentarza, to z pewnością bez słowa nie można zostawić drugiego z rzędu starcia gawędziarzy. Tutaj jednak, wizjonerscy scenarzyści postawili na cięższy kaliber. Gdyż wabik na dzieci w fioletowym smokingu, postanawia pozbyć się na dobre z listy gości, Calineczki, która najwidoczniej pomyliła plany. Zanim jednak znajdziemy czas na takie przemyślenia, nasz społeczny dewiant zaczyna brać sprawy w swoje ręce. W tym przypadku rozpylacza, by poczęstować nową towarzyszkę, odpowiednią dawką śrutu. I zgodnie ze wszelkimi przewidywaniami, i wizjami Nostradamusa, ta krwawa łaź spotyka się nie tyle z aprobatą, co z jebanym oklaskiem. Owacji na stojąco, przez widownię owczarków niemieckich. Prawda, że to było kurwa do przewidzenia? Czuję jak resztka moich zwoi mózgowych, zaczyna ostatkiem swych sił klepać matę. To jednak nie zatrzymuje naszej karuzeli spierdolenia, która zaczyna wchodzić w większe obroty. Mamy sceny walki, które w swojej fotograficznej naturze, przypominają bardziej zakrapiane pląsy z remizy. Histeryczną licytację, kiedy to sympatyk boczku, próbujący zgwałcić, a później zamordować z zimną krwią naszą białogłową, proponuje jej układ pieniężny. Skecz, który niczym nasze wnętrza po dotychczasowych doznaniach, zaczyna się pod sobą zapadać, nie będąc w stanie rozśmieszyć nawet kopniętej etanolem rozwielitki. Wyzwanie miłosne, a raczej jedno przejęzyczenie, które jednak trafiło do ostatecznej wersji tej pisarskiej rewolucji jelitowej. Ponieważ nikt nie będzie nam ustalał zasad, nawet my sami. Chwilę później, zasmakujemy najbardziej nieceremonialnego wyjścia po angielsku, w historii jebanego wszechświata, sprowokowanego w dodatku przez, rybaczkę, która dopiero co wróciła z łowów? Nie wiem, i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. I gdy już zaczniemy kwestionować nasze życiowe decyzje, wracamy z powrotem na ten przeklęty parking, ponieważ klisza zaczęła się lekko dusić, a resztę budżetu pokrył żel dla czołowego sztangisty. Wszystko dla jednego wyboru, który raz na zawsze skróci nasze męki. W sumie biorąc pod uwagę przez co moje całe ciało zdołało przebrnąć, nawet uwolnienie z dziesięcioletniej izolatki, nie pozwoliłoby mi dotknąć wyzwolenia. I skoro już jesteśmy przy jakże uroczystych mowach pożegnalnych, to warto słów parę powiedzieć o muzyce, z którą przecież cały ten czas zwlekałeeeee- [MaciekGMP40 - Szybka recenzja utworów z gry, styl prowadzenia rodem z Rock&Roll Nation zakończona "Zaraz, zaraz, czy to nie jest przypadkiem odcinek crossoverowy?"] I tak właśnie kończy się obcowanie ze stroniącymi od męskich zwisów, speców od mokrej roboty. Aż samemu, po tej niemal godzinie udręki i utraceniu możliwości jakiegokolwiek czucia, chciałoby się taki zwis założyć, by sobie na wieczność pokołysać. Ale zachowując już pełnię powagi, ta wizualna aborcja, wygrzebana wieszakiem przez Kirina, to bezapelacyjnie najgorsza gra w jaką kiedykolwiek miałem okazję liznąć. Choć pewnie samo dotknięcie czubkiem języka pudełka tej obrzydliwości, obróciłoby mój ozór w proch. Najczarniejszy z prochów. I mimo poziomem zawartości, liczbą dostępnych ścieżek, i spisanych przez najbardziej psychotyczny umysł chodzący po tej ziemi dialogów, przebija, klątwę z odcinka setnego, które dźwiga na swym brzemieniu gatunek ludzki, to właśnie Hydraulicy, wskoczyli na pierwszą pozycję, zalewając betonem jakąkolwiek konkurencję. Nie jest to gra, nie jest to film, nie jest to nawet album zdjęciowy. Jest to dryfujący gdzieś tam w kosmosie monolit beznadziei, który w najmniej spodziewanym momencie gruchnął na błękitną planetą, pozostawiając bliznę w postaci krateru, której już się nie pozbędziemy. I trzymając zarazem jej mieszkańców w wiecznym potępieniu. Albowiem niczym więcej niż potępieniem ten byt jest. I gdy szaleństwo Szalonego Busa, kończyło się na konsumpcji mebli, ten pierdolony uraz cywilizacji, doprowadzi Was do stanu, wydrapywanie każdej ściany, na której opadnie Wasz wzrok. I nie mówię to o czterech kątach pokoju, czy całym mieszkaniu, ale o skurwysyńskich blokach i wreszcie drapaczach chmur. I nawet po zdarciu swoich obojczyków, nie zaznacie w tym wszystkim mentalnego oczyszczenia. Na wszystkich sługusów najwyższych instancji, stąpających po tym świecie, choćby się góry waliły, a sufit spadał nam na głowę, nawet nie próbujcie spoglądać kątem oka na krawędź płyty z tymi okropnościami, by nie podzielić losu Edypa. Żadne słowa nie potrafią wyrazić jak wielki żywię wstręt do tej produkcji. Do jej wydawców. I wreszcie do całego konceptu gier, który pozwolił temu poronieniu na doczesną wędrówkę, której skutki odczuwać będziemy do ostatecznego rozpadu pozaziemskiej przestrzeni. Dlatego Wolałbym po obfitej obstrukcji wyskrobać przylegające na odbycie kałowe drobinki naostrzoną wykałaczką. Wolałbym drylować swoje klejnoty rodowe jak świeże wiśnie. Wolałbym wbić swoje jabłko Adama z powrotem do gardła z pomocą szufli. Wolałbym haftować na trampolinie, by jeszcze raz wprowadzić te wymiociny stamtąd skąd przyszły. Wolałbym do końca swych dni znaleźć między pachami Wielkiej Stopy w pełnym negliżu, podczas burzy śnieżnej na Alpach. Natężenie tekstów "Wolałbym" ostatecznie doprowadza do rozpadu całego uniwersum, w którym znajduje się Bartek. Dodatkowe teksty przeradzają się w jeden wielki mętlik, podobnie jak ekran, pochłonięty przez zniekształcenia. Pomieszczenie z migoczącą masą zakutą w ludzki ubiór zaczyna się trząść, wszystko zaczyna tonąc w kolorach, sugerujących graficzny artefakt, a ukryte wewnątrz niby-człowieka życie zaczyna spluwać krwią. Wszystko zaczyna pokrywać się w błędach, a odgłos syntezatora zaczyna zanikać w pełnym pogłosie. Twarde przejście w biel. Z podłogi zaczyna wynurzać się postać Bartka, tym razem jako człowiek. Nosi on białe ubrania i w przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika z Ziemi, nie krwawi. Chwilę po skołowaniu i poczuciu zagubienia, nad nim pojawia się postać NRGeeka. Nosi on strój Hesusa, ale nie nosi jego fryzura ani łańcucha. Bartek - Kim jesteś? Czym jestem? Co się tu w ogóle kurwa dzieje? NRGeek - O witam Majora BartkaGM B''' - Czy przypadkiem Major Kopytko nie powi- '''NR (w pełnym stroju Majora Kopyto) - Morda, świński ryju B''' - (wyraźnie przerażony) '''NR - Wybacz, wyszedłem trochę z roli. B''' - Okej, w takim razie... (podenerwowany) czemu w takim razie nie ociekam krwią jak zaledwie chwilę temu? I czemu jesteśmy pośrodku (kamera na pełnym oddaleniu, głos z reverbem) pierdolonej nicości. '''NR - Cóż, da się to w sumie łatwo wytłumaczyć. Jesteś bowiem w gównianym pożyciu B''' - No to akurat zdążyłem zauważyć. Doceniam poczucie humoru '''NR - (przebitka na detal, Geek trzyma pudełko z Limbo of the Lost) B''' - Okej, w tym sensie gówniane. '''NR - Otóż Twoja ludzka powłoka, uległa nieodwracalnym zniekształceniom, w związku z zakłóceniami, które miały miejsce w trakcie operacji NGW 150. B''' - Zaraz, jak to powłoka? Jaka jebana powłoka? (w wyraźnej panice, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom) 'NR '- Gdyż w ramach subordynacji musieliśmy... metodą perswazji przekonać Cię do wiecznego poświęcenia się growym gnojowisku. Stawiałeś się wszelkim próbom, więc postanowiliśmy na wieczność zakuć Cię w zgrabnym więzieniu we własnym pokoju. Niestety, podczas tego procesu, odzieliśmy Twoje ciało od duszy, a by Twoje zwłoki nadawały się do użytku, musieliśmy zapełnić je elektroniką, w tym o ironio, syntezatorem mowy, którego używałeś odkąd tylko się pojawiłeś. '''B - Ale dlaczego ja? Kurwa ja ze wszystkich osób okazałem się odpowiednim kandydatem? NR - Bo wiedzieliśmy, że Ty popchniesz ducha Nerda do nas. Że wraz z Tobą zjawią się inni, którzy dobrowolnie poświęcą swoje istnienie dla torturowania samego siebie. Ty rozpaliłeś ten ogień i Ty będziesz bezczynnie patrzył na jego przygasanie. B''' - Ale czy taka tortura jest tego warta? Przecież jestem dekadę na chodzie w tym IVOnowym spierdoleniu i psychicznym rozszarpaniu. '''NR - No prawie, jeszcze jeden dzień Ci do tego został. Poza tym, chyba zapomniałeś, że nie jesteś w tym wszystkim sam. Między lewitującą postacią Geeka, a Bartkiem pojawia się (na wzór głośnika z Teletubisiów) luneta rodem z Rewind. Bartek do niej podchodzi i wpatrując się przez nią spogląda na zestaw ekranów przypiętych do siebie. Na każdym z nich (9-ciu) widać osobnego zagrajcrapera, który wynurza się przed kamerą na temat gównianej gry. Bartek odrywa się od teleskopu w pełnym szoku. NR - No, oni też są nie do końca z tego faktu zadowoleni (w sposób prześmiewczy) B''' - Jest w ogóle sposób by się stąd uwolnić? Nie po to straciłem dziesięć lat w jednym domu bez klamek, bym musiał całą wieczność tyle spędzić tutaj. Nie chcę popaść w pełne szaleństwo. '''NR - W sumie, to jest jeden sposób (chwila pauzy) Ujęcie na wnętrze teleskopu, z tymi samymi głowami i czerwonym napisem UCIEKAJ przebijającym się przez środek ekranu. NR - Biorąc pod uwagę wiek Twojej... "służby" i rozkład Twojego odzienia, istnieje szansa na wykonanie twardego resetu. B''' - (wyraźnie podekscytowany) No to na co my czekamy? Gdzie jest ten guzik. '''NR - Problem tylko w tym, że z tej opcji nigdy nie korzystałem. Więc równie dobrze może doprowadzić to do Twojej zguby, a nawet komplikacji w strukturze czasoprzestrzeni. Tego wyboru już się nie cofnie, więc wiedz o tym co wisi na włosku. B''' - Wolałby... '''NR - (przebitka) NRGeek pokazuje palcem, by powstrzymać go od wypowiedzenia tych słów. B''' - Takie ryzyko wydaje się dla mnie najrozsądniejszym wyjściem. '''NR - Nie będę zatem Cię trzymał dłużej. Do zobaczenia (zanika) Może. Kiedyś. Bartek spogląda przed siebie, z bieli wynurza się przycisk i powolny sposób się do niego zakrada. W tle przygrywa "Prelude in C Major" wraz z palcem zbliżającym się do guzika. Powolną scenę przerywają pojedyncze kadry z poprzednich odcinków, zabrudzone i posmarowane farmą. Muzyka nie przestaje grać, gdy przycisk zostaje naciśnięty. Przebitka na Bartka, który już w spokoju zaczyna zamykać swoje oczy i zanikać w jasności, podobnie jak rzeczony przycisk. Biel zaczyna gasnąć, podobnie jak przygrywany utwór. Akcja przenosi się do galaktyki, muzyka to dramatyczny ambient kojarzący się z klimatami kosmicznymi, na układzie ciał niebieskich/drodze mlecznej/układzie gwiazd pojawia się okładka Ardennes Offensive, która zaczyna lekko dryfować po tej przestrzeni. Cały obraz przerywa napis: CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI? Pytajnik pojawia się po czasie, a całość planszy urywa przejście/glitch Napisy. Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11)